I will take my belongings back
by HusBoi
Summary: Story about madness, hate and love. An unhealthy relationship, driving both of them deep into madness. At this point, is it even called "Love" ? [Jinx,Vi] [Vi,Caitlyn] [Ekko,Jinx] Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any character, only the story a write about them. English is also not my first language so sorry if I make some mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy the story!


"A-ahhh..."

She moaned in a deep sigh. I was sweating a lot, as usual. For how many hours have we been doing this now ? I don't even know, I've been to busy pleasuring this little kitten. She is so sexy with that look on her face, I can get enough of it.

"Vi, pl-ease, I-I can't... Ugh!  
\- What, love ? I can't hear you. Say it louder.  
\- I c-can't... Hold it..."

I grinned. This sweet voice of her. I like it so much. Hearing this same lewd voice begging me to let her cum. So addicting.

"Can't hear ya, louder.  
\- V-Vi ! Please ! Ha-aa !"

She moaned, louder, as I ordered. She's such a good sub.

"Want do you want ?  
\- I... I can't, aa-ahh, hold it.. Any- MORE !  
\- Not my problem."

I kept thursting. Making her groan. Maybe I should give her some rest. I have a lot of stamina (for sure), but she's too weak. Anyway, I'm just too greedy, I already got my climac, time to give her one as well.

"You wanna cum ?  
\- Oh, yes yes please !  
\- What do you have to do if I let you do ?  
\- Scream, really loud.  
\- Good girl. Scream it."

As I said it, she started screaming. I kept my fingers where they was, giving her such a divine pleasure. She was shaking, and screaming. A dirty and screaming mess. After a minute, she fell on the bed, with no energy left. I showed my dirty fingers to her, and, as a good little girl, she put them in her mouth, licking and sucking on them. I watched her doing. That was something I could (also) never get enough of it. When my fingers got all clean, I gently kissed her forehead, and took her in my arms, as she tried to catch her breath.

"You did great little kitten."

"I love you, Vi, she whispered.  
\- Love you too."

She nodded, and fell asleep. Not so long after, it was my turn.  
Who knew she would mean so much to me ?

I woke up around noon. Still in my lover's arms. Last night was really tiring. Damn.

"Already awake, Jen ?  
\- Hmhm, I said with my sleepy voice, did anyone notice ?  
\- I don't really know, to be honest. Why is that bothering you so much ?  
\- You know Camille. She'll kill both of us. And Ekko, he'll be heartbroken.  
\- Not my problem."

I stood up, looking at her, laughing :

"You consider nothing as your problem Vi.  
\- Is that even a problem ?"

We laughed.

"I mean, if Camille kills us, then we'll still die together so, I don't see where the problem is.  
\- Well, I didn't mean to rude but, we'll be dead.  
\- But together, what's the problem ?  
\- Corpses don't have sex."

She lookeed at me, lost for a moment.

"Wait... You, mean, not at all ?..."

I literally exploded. She has such a high sexdrive. Not saying she's obessessed with it or anything, but she kinda need her daily sex dose.

"Of course not, if we're dead we won't be able to move, stupid.  
\- Okay, okay, I got it. Gotta be discreet."

I smiled, and kissed her passionately, as she returns my kiss. After a few seconds, she pushed my on the bed, now on top of me.

"Woah, still up for another round ?  
\- I always am."

I smiled again. And she started kissing my neck, making me moan. I guess we're doing it again.

I couldn't believe what I saw. OKAY DON'T JUDGE ME IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE. I was just... err, passing by and I heard something so I just opened the door a liiiiiitlle bit and... and well, I saw them. I WASN'T SPYING OKAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I'M NOT A STALKER.

Well I guess it really is a one-sided crush. I mean I knew it, but seeing her doing it with someone else (which means VI GOD), it just... Yeah, broke my heart. I also knew I couldn't show it. Camille will kill them both if she knew.

For the little sample I got of them doing it, I knew it : that wasn't Love. That was Passion. And I know, it only leads to death.


End file.
